warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Claudia Donovan
" }} }} '''Claudia Donovan', nicknamed "Mr. Knock-Knock" by Arthur Nielsen, is the younger sister of Joshua Donovan; she is a computer hacker, inventor, and employee of Warehouse 13. Biography Claudia was raised by her older brother after both of their parents died. While Joshua attended college, he studied under Professor Reynolds, and met Arthur Nielsen, who persuaded Josh to pursue a dangerous experiment in teleportation. When Joshua disappeared in an explosion, Claudia believed that he was dead, taking away the last bit of her family. Later in life, Claudia experienced visions in which her brother appeared to be attempting to communicate with her. Believing that she was going insane from her grief, she checked herself into a psychiatric hospital, but after four months of treatment, she realized that Joshua was, in fact, trying to contact her from the immaterial prison of some kind of interdimensional limbo that was a result of his experiment. Blaming Artie for her brother's fate, she proceeded to track the American power grid in order to find pockets of large unexplained energy usage. Doing so, she managed to locate Warehouse 13 in the bad lands of South Dakota, and hacked into its computer mainframe, sending the simple message: KNOCK KNOCK. Shortly after, Claudia arrived at the Warehouse and took Artie hostage using a pair of Supercharged Handcuffs of her own design, capable of delivering a 20,000-volt shock. She then took Artie to the site of her brother's failed experiment and forced him to help her recreate the conditions that led to Josh's disappearance. When Artie realized that Claudia was, in fact, not insane, he willingly helped in her rescue attempt, using Ben Franklin's Lightning Rod to boost the power of Josh's equipment. Claudia and Artie managed to enter the interdimensional limbo where Josh was trapped, completing the instructions engraved on Rheticus' Compass in order to bring them all back to the corporeal realm. Upon Artie's return to the Warehouse, Mrs. Frederic gave him two options with regard to Claudia: hire her, or "deal with" her. Given Claudia's technological aptitude and ingenuity, Artie opted to offer her a job at the Warehouse, which she readily accepted. Most of her initial work involved record-keeping, filing, and taking inventory, which she found to be a mind-numbingly tedious waste of her skills. Bored with her assigned tasks, she took up personal side projects, including repurposing a Spectroscope into a 3D hologram imager. Claudia is neither a Special Agent, nor a Criminal Research Specialist, because she does not yet meet the USSS minimum age requirement of 21-years old. During the events of Warehouse 2's reactivation, Mrs Frederic explained to Claudia that everyone at the Warehouse had a purpose, and that she had to be prepared. It was later revealed to Claudia that her purpose was to be a backup "caretaker" for warehouse 13 in the event that Mrs Frederic was killed. Claudia began to undertake the procedure to become the warehouse caretaker before Agents Bering and Lattimer managed to deactivate Warehouse 2. Claudia made Artie promise her never to put her in that position - to have something done to her against her will, again. Many of the artifacts appear to like Claudia because she repairs them or plays with them. In the Eureka/Warehouse 13 crossover she has a love interest in Douglas Fargo. Portrayal Sophi Knight played the childhood-age Claudia Donovan in the episode . The recurring late-teens character is played by Allison Scagliotti. Appearances Season 1 * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " Season 2 * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * SPECIAL APPEARENCE: EUReKA S4E05 "Crossing Over" Donovan, Claudia Donovan, Claudia